


Courage & Comfort

by FullElven



Series: Latch [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullElven/pseuds/FullElven
Summary: Inspired by Empty Chairs, Empty Tables from Les Miserables. Survivor's Guilt catches up to Link, before he finds solace in a pair of unlikely fins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very slightly spoilery, though not massively. I've not yet finished the game myself, but after heading for my 3rd Divine Beast, this has been sticking with me. The idea of as Link gathers more and more memories, he starts dealing with a bit of Survivor's Guilt before he's finally able to turn it back into determination.

_“Oh, my friends, my friends forgive me_

_That I live and you are gone._

_There’s a grief that can’t be spoken._

_There’s a pain goes on and on.”_

_-Empty Chairs, Empty Tables from Les Miserables_

Thunder crashed overhead, jolting Link awake from a troubled slumber. He sat bolt upright, fine blue and silver sheets falling away from his sweat-soaked form. The waterbed sloshed in protest to his movements, trying to swallow the force of them, to drag him back to bed. As the Princess’s Champion gazed down at his hands, at each callous on his pale fingers, he found his vision blurring. A lump formed in his throat that burned with emotion he wanted to bury.

Flinging the sheets back, he pushed himself from the bed. It was not without some difficulty, for the lack of resistance that came from water beds, and the struggle only served to fuel the storm swelling within him. Outside, the thunder raged in solidarity with his pain, the lightning reflecting off the shine of the chest piece that Mipha had made him so long ago.

_Maybe after this…we can spend some time together._

Her words echoed in his mind, and his heart clenched with the weight of it. Had she already made it when they’d had that conversation? Had she planned to confess everything when they were to meet at the defeat of the Calamity.

“Forgive me…Mipha…for ever having forgotten you,” he whispered, his voice failing as the emotions began to sweep over him like a tide wishing to wash him out to sea. He turned away from the armor, and pulled on a simple linen shirt and breeches. His boots there at the door, it wasn’t hard to slip into them, and grab his cloak as he rushed from the Inn and out into the rain.

He couldn’t handle it, the room had suddenly become all too small. The memories tucked within suffocating. Ironic in that how very few true memories that he possessed weighed heavy like a crown of lead.

Another face, another name, another innocent soul that he had failed so long ago. How was this time supposed to be different?

_Mipha…Urbosa…how can you have faith that I won’t fail you this time?_

So lost in his thoughts, the resurrected hero didn’t see the tall red-and-cream Zora before he accidentally bumped into his back. Link jumped back, apologies starting to spill from his mouth, before they just became lost in a sob. The flub was enough to shake his will, and the tide caught up to him. Apologizes for bumping into the Zora became apologies to ears who could no longer hear his pleas for forgiveness.

Cool hands found him as he fell to his knees, catching him, and pulling him into a hug that smelled of fresh water and ozone. He found himself cradled against hard muscles on soft, smooth, silken flesh, lightly decorated with some pomp and circumstance. He couldn’t stop the tears any more than one could argue with the Goddess with the storm that fell upon them both there. He could feel the man’s gills flex a little, processing a bigger breath as if he too felt some sort of emotion overcome him from Link’s grief.

Prince Sidon had never seen the Hero of Hyrule as anything other than a quiet, young Hyrulian, courageous enough to rise to meet a destiny forced upon him by the eons. To see him here, quivering, drenched, and drowning in something he nary understood shook even his eternally optimistic soul.

He picked the smaller man up into his arms, holding him against his chest where he just folded. Fins flexed a bit protectively when prying, questioning eyes begged answers as he passed through the walkways up to the higher levels.

Not a word was spoken as he opened the door to his large bedroom. It was immaculately kept, and honestly, bare of personality. Surprising, for someone with such a boisterous, joyous way of carrying their self, only a single picture could be found in way of decoration in his room. His dear sister Mipha, Link, and himself as children, though he had been much younger than either of them.

Though he paid it homage every time he entered his room, often speaking to it of his day, as if his sister was there with him…today was different. Closing the door, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and just gently rocked Link as he cried. “Forgive me, Link. For all my encouraging adages…I’m not sure I have one to mend your wounds. I was never gifted at the art of healing.”

Link’s piercing blue eyes looked up at him, and Sidon shook his head, silencing the apology that nearly spilled forth from the hero’s lips once more. “Don’t. Let me do this for you. You’ve the whole of Hyrule to save. Tonight…let me save you.”

A slight blush tinted his pale features, the warmth distracting him from his cool, damp clothes. The questioning in them was clear, however, and it made Sidon smile a bit. Just a brief peek of pointed teeth. “Surely…you have figured out by now my feelings for you, Hero,” he said softly, that smile widening to his usual grin as he gave him a wink.

It was ridiculous, and Link couldn’t help but smile despite himself.

“It’s a conversation for another day, one when you’re more yourself, and less echoing the storm outside,” Sidon assured him, his expression sobering some as Link leaned his head against his chest. He had no doubt the blonde needed the comfort, but it was odd to see him openly seeking it when so often before he’d seen him shy from physical contact when they were younger.

Part of Sidon wanted to hold onto this moment, Link seeking solace in his arms. The more rational side of his brain squashed the notion. _He’s in pain. Don’t read too closely into the things people do to heal._

He looked down at him, seeing that his eyes had closed, his breathing softer. “Did you…truly just fall asleep?” He whispered, expecting no answer. A quiet chuckle left him, more breath than sound, and he hugged him softly to him. “Our Hero, awash in a hurricane of pain, yet willing to seek peace within the eye.” He looked to the picture of Mipha, and sighed softly. “It is really no surprise you fell for him, sister. How could you not?”

Though he expected him to wake shortly, Link did not. There was something safe in being held, a comfort he’d not felt in so long that he couldn’t recall a moment when he had. By the time the clouds had parted, the morning sun shone through the crystalline windows upon the two. Link yawned, moving to get more comfortable, only for his hand to brush something cool and vaguely slick.

His eyes opened quickly, willing them to focus just as a soft sound escaped the figure holding him. Prince Sidon had fallen asleep sitting up there on the edge of his bed, his head forward, the long tail-like bit having fallen forward enough that Link had brushed it gently. Though largely he felt emotionally exhausted from the night before, there was enough curiosity in him left to reach to pet the appendage.

He didn’t notice when Sidon’s yellow eyes had peeked open to watch with bated breath. Link smiled softly when the tail fin twitched a little as he lightly touched it, his eyes alight with discovery.

“Boo." 

Link jumped, eyes wide, and Sidon couldn’t help but to start chuckling.

Suddenly, Link’s hand was on his nose, rubbing it softly. “Shhh, sleep.”

Sidon grabbed it, laughing more. “Hey, no, that’s cheating! Stop that!”

They both fell into a fit of laughter that left their sides aching, wrestling a bit as Link teasingly tried to get him to sleep. With one swift movement, Sidon found himself sliding off the bed unceremoniously, and Link let out such a loud gigglesnort that they were both undone once more.

Link lay on his stomach, gazing down at Sidon who looked up at him with that ridiculously toothy grin he often gave, and something stirred within his core. A spark? A jolt? Whatever it was, it rekindled that hero’s flame once more, and he released a warm breath. “Thank you.”

“For?” Sidon asked, leaning up on his elbows some.

“Saving me.” He said softly, and touched the tip of his nose.

“Someone should. I believe in you, Link.” He smiled, and Goddess help him, if he could blush he would have then.

“When this is over,” he said, just laying his head down and letting his hand fall to graze his fingertips along Sidon’s bicep. “Perhaps…we could spend some time together.”

Sidon’s breath caught in a way that it forced a bubble from his gills, and he spent several seemingly long moments watching embarrassed as it floated up to pop harmlessly above them. He glanced to Link, praying he had missed that, only to realize he had not… _Quick, Sidon. Say something, anything. Tell him how great he is!_ “You are bubble…GREAT! I mean, simply, that it…would be great. To spend time…when this is over.”

Link chuckled quietly again, sighing as he relaxed. _Don’t worry…_ He thought as he pictured his friends long past. _I won’t fail you this time. And when all is said and done, I’ll look after your brother Mipha. I promise._

 


End file.
